The present invention is generally related to the heating, ventilating and cooling (HVAC) arts in general and, in particular, to a novel metering orifice system and method of use.
Prior art HVAC ducting systems typically require the addition of a damper device with an associated access door in order to effectively control the air flow to a desired area.
Such damper air flow control devices are effective but costly and time consuming to install and use in practice.
HVAC maintenance and installing engineers are frequently called upon to balance a larger system by providing a certain desired air flow to a particular room or area.
Such must be done with precision and in a time-effective manner so the HVAC building customer is pleased with the outcome.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a novel product comprising an adjustable metering orifice which allows the user to meter, adjust and/or proportion air flow in HVAC ducts.
It is also an object to describe a method of proportioning air flow in ducts in an economical manner, i.e. without having to install costly dampers and access means.
It is a further object of the invention to show a multi-orifice system which is initially fabricated as a unitary system which has breakaway components and retaining elements for ease of use by an installing and system adjusting engineer.
The system may be economically manufactured for widespread commercial appeal by those of skill in the HVAC arts.
These and other objects and advantages of the system and method of use will be apparent to those of skill in the art.